


Forgetting Your Touch in an Ecstasy of Delight

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Willow needs to forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Your Touch in an Ecstasy of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Runner-up for the Best Willow/Kennedy Fic in the Willowy Goodness Awards 2011.

As the tongue circled her breast, Willow closed her eyes against hair that was both shorter and darker than that of her beloved and squirmed under the body, pinning her down, that was both leaner and harder than the soft flesh she truly desired. Teeth bit down and gently tugged the silver circlet pierced into Willow’s nipple. "Goddess," she screamed. 

"What's that, babe?" Kennedy asked, rising up, with a confident undulation, admiring how her lover’s pale skin glowed against the dark sheets. 

"Do that again?" Willow asked, meaning make me forget. 

"That I can do," Kennedy said, leaning back down.


End file.
